Shell
by FMX
Summary: This fic is based on the two theme songs for WHR. Shell and Half-Pain, by Bana. Amon and Robin are staying out of range from the STN-J, but what happens when Robin gets sick? Chapter 8 is up!
1. Sickness

Shell  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
A/N: I just got three WHR dvd's yesterday so I'm feeling very inspired to write. This fic is based off of the Beginning and ending theme songs of Witch Hunter Robin. Hope you enjoy.  
  
I really like it when people do this cuz it makes it easy from the beginning so here's the stuff : )  
  
"..." = Talking = New scene '...'= Inner thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Robin could hear the water from the shower turn off. The apartment was so quiet that she could hear just about everything. The door from the bathroom opened and she saw Amon walk out. He was dressed in his usual clothing but his hair was still wet and dripping.  
  
"Robin I will be dropping you off at Nagira's soon, be ready to leave." He said as he walked down the small hallway and into his bedroom.  
  
The apartment they had been hiding out in was little but was enough for them. There was a small living room and a kitchen attached to it, a bath and two bedrooms. The apartment was very old-fashioned though, it had old woodwork and patched floors. It was very unlike the apartment Robin had shared with Toko. Everything waqs normal about it and Robin did not really think much of it, the only thing she was highly pleased with though was the balcony. An easy escape away from the real world and Amon in one of his moods. Robin would often find herself retreating there to hide from more then just SOLOMON.  
  
Amon pulled his orbo gun into his jacket and then pulled his black cot on. He had kept the orbo even after he had learned of what it was. He had told Robin that it would be useful till the bullets he had ran out. Then he took a glance to the door before pulling on his orbo necklace and walking out towards the living room where Robin still was in sitting on the couch.  
  
She saw him enter the room through the doorway. I reminded her of just how tall her was. The tip of his head inches away from the frame.  
  
"Come, I would like to be back before dark." He said back to her as he started to head towards the door.  
  
She followed silently as she fell behind his step as the exited the apartment and headed down the elevator.   
  
She once again was alone on a couch sitting in silence. Nagira was on the phone probably talking to one of his contacts. Amon had dropped her off here. When he went out to do things, he left hr with Nagira. Robin did not really know what he was doing today. HE had not told her, but that was nothing new.  
  
"Are you that bored." She heard Nagira call to her as he finished up his conversation and put the phone down.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Yea, sure well you want to go get lunch?"  
  
"Amon said not to leave."  
  
"Well he leaves you with me, what does he expect, come'on lets go." Nagira said picking up their coats.  
  
"But Amon..."  
  
"It'll be fine, we should go now to avoid the lunch rush." HE said dragging her out the door.  
  
2 Hours later.  
  
"Wow, I love this restaurant, it's the best sushi place around." HE said leaning back in his chair pulling out a cigarette and searching for his lighter.  
  
"Ahh, you mind helping me I left my lighter at home." He said as he looked over to her smiling.  
  
Robin tried to smile back as she light the end of the cigarette.  
  
"What's wrong with you, when we came in here you were fine and now you seem like you just got run over by a bus." He shoot at her inhaling the smoke.  
  
Robin mentally cringed for a second remembering how Sack had made that man get run over.  
  
"I think maybe it's the food, it was good but I don't think it liked me very much." She said pushing her plate away from herself.  
  
"Hmm, not exactly what you get in Italy?"  
  
"No it's not that, I guess I just don't feel well anyway."  
  
"You miss your friends, huh?" Nagira said assuming that was what was bothering her.  
  
"Yes, I do" 'I'm not really sure if Amon does though,' she thought mentally scolding herself for thinking that.  
  
And as if her could read her mind Nagira responded.  
  
"He misses them to but it would be too dangerous for you to have contact with them. You would be putting them at risk. All my sources say they are still with the STN-J, and knowing SOLOMON they're keeping an eye on them. If SOLOMON knew that they knew..."  
  
"I understand" Robin said cutting him off.  
  
"We should be heading back, don't won't the emotionless beast to return before us, right?" Nagira said after standing up and putting the money on the table.  
  
Robin smiled at Nagira's short mocking of Amon as they exited the restaurant and headed for Nagira's car.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where they are?' Amon questioned poor Hana.  
  
"I mean, I don't know where they are." Nagira's secretary yelled back, "If I did I would tell you." She finished going back towards here chair and taking a seat.  
  
Amon walked out of the office and into the small room that Robin used to live in not to long ago. He did not want to wait with Nagira's secretary to save the life of him.  
  
Horrible thoughts started to race though his head as he started to wonder where his irresponsible brother and Robin were.  
  
"Hey kid, you don't look so good are you alright?" Nagira questioned the even more pale than usual looking Robin.  
  
:"Huh?" Robin looked up to question him taking her head away from the window she was resting on.  
  
"You look sick, are you still feeling strange."  
  
"I'm fine" She replied using the window to support her head again.  
  
"Yea, right. I'm gonna take you back to your place so you can go lay down. It looks like your gonna be sick"  
  
Robin did not even argue, her head was starting to spin and she forget all about Amon coming back to pick her up at Nagira's.  
  
A/N: Yea, I made this chapter longer. Hope you like! R&R! 


	2. Control

Shell  
  
Disclaimer: Normally I would take the time to threaten lawyers but I'm drugged from being sick so I think I'll be nice and just say that I don't own Witch Hunter Robin, But I want Amon so badly sighs  
  
A/N: I would love to have a beta reader but I have no idea how that whole thing works? Could someone review and tell me? And once that happens, Paranoid the jobs yours if you still want it. Also I added more to the last chapter so go back and read more plz!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It had been two hours since Amon had come to the law office and Robin and his brother were still not here. Stopping a moment from his mindless pacing he decided to go see if he could find them. He walked put of the law office and behind the building into an alley, 'shortcut'. Amon was already steaming with anger, he did not need to get stuck in a rush of people too. He noticed the fog start to form around him as he walked back to the apartment that he and Robin shared.  
  
'Why now' he thought.  
  
The fog around him just kept forming showing no signs of stopping. This had happened before, in the factory, and Amon knew exactly what it was.  
  
'My dormant powers, they are finally surfacing'  
  
In the factory he had used his powers to shield herself and Robin from debris as they had made their way out of the factory. She had become unconscious after being hit on the head once, and Amon was not going to let that happen again.  
  
'Why can't make it go away  
  
Amon knew that if he learned to control his powers then this would not happen, but he could not do that. Because that would mean admitting who her was and that just would not happen, at least not today when he was too busy searching for Robin and his asshole brother.  
  
Robin had fallen into a hard sleep by the time they had gotten into Amon and Robin's apartment. Nagira had tried to contact his brother by calling Hana, but she could not find him for some reason.  
  
'Probably out looking for us right now' he thought as he sat down on the couch and got ready to watch some television. The t.v. was old, with it's speakers on one side. It was an awful brown color that was supported by four skinny legs, but at least it gave him cable.  
  
'Hmm, American dubed shows, isn't there anything better on. Ahh Baywatch, I think that will be good enough.'  
  
Nagira heard the door open loudly as he had just finished his thought. Amon came through the door with his trademark look on his face 'I'm so cold I'll freeze you to death. Nagira brushed it off and continued watching the t.v.  
  
"Where did you go!" Amon said in an enormously high voice that could just be considered yelling.  
  
"Quiet, Robin's sleeping. She does not feel well."  
  
"That was not the answer to my question."  
  
"We got lunch, don't have an aneurysm" Nagira joked starring at the blurs of red running around on the televsion, with their bouncing....  
  
"You know that even going to lunch could be dangerous"  
  
"Hey I can protect Robin, sit back and have a beer, do you have any here?"  
  
"If I recall Robin was the one saving you from previous attacks." Amon scolded, trying to hurt his brothers pride even though he knew his cocky brother would not be phased by it.  
  
"Then I guess she can take care of herself, she doesn't need a babysitter, the girls going to be seventeen in three months."  
  
"She's fifteen."  
  
"Ahh, no she turned sixteen about a month after she got here. It's going to be a year since you meet her soon. I'm not surprised though, because it would just be too much to ask of you to actually attempt to get to know someone."  
  
Amon did not respond to this, he simply kept his cold glaze planted on his brother for about five minutes. Nagira had resumed watching the red bouncing...  
  
"Why is she not feeling well" Amon asked.  
  
'Dammit why does he have to interrupt me?' "I think that she ate something bad or something. I'm not sure how she is now, although she might have woken up form all your yelling."  
  
"You can leave now, and from now on when I ask you to watch over her I expect you to watch over her where I leave her with you, she probably would not even be sick..."  
  
"Yea, yea." Nagira said wanting to finally cut him off"  
  
"Fine, I call you later if something comes up."  
  
"Like I'm gonna leave you to take care of Robin. You probably accidentally end up killing her."  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of addressing the problem."  
  
"Fine, hmm, addressing. What is she a salad?" Nagira got up from his chair and exited the apartment waving his brother off before he left.  
  
Amon turned around and walked over to the t.v. Nagira had left on. Amon huffed when he saw Nagira regularly scheduled programming before turning it off and heading done the short hallway to Robin's room.  
  
He peered in the door first not wanting to disturb her if he was up and about, but she wasn't. She was just a lump on the bed with covers on her.  
  
'She's so skinny half the time you can't even tell if she's on the bed or not' he thought approaching the sleeping robin.  
  
Her back was facing him and her head was turned to the wall the bed was against. Amon could not she her face and that really did not help him determining how sick she was. He was not going to wake her up though. He walked toward the bookcase in the room and picked up a random book that had been left along with the bookcase in the apartment. He walked over to the chair on the opposite wall and sat down to read waiting for Robin to wake up.  
  
A/N: I thought it would be funny to right a fanfiction were Robin gets sick like I always do, actually I'm sick right now. HeHe, maybe I'll give her what I have. And for those who get the description of the t.v., you get a gold star and a cookie.  
  
I will definitely update tomorrow, cuz I'll have plenty of time, damn final exams! 


	3. Delirious Thoughts of Worry

Shell  
  
A/N: Gomen nasi, I thought that I would be able to update but then I got home and remembered that the next day was Saturday. I have this little problem where I can't remember what day it is... Casey I really happy that you're happy! I tried my best to get into Nagira's lame jokes and his perverted mind. Me and Cas are convinced! Yea so really sorry I did not update, but ohh well, guess what I'm sick again...yea fun... especially when your in the middle of taking a final exam and you feel like your going to vomit! Okay now on to something actually important...The lyrics of Half-Pain and Shell can be found on my wiki page on elftown.com. My page is Witch Hunter Robin's Flame. For those of you who don't know what elftown is I seriously encourage you to go join. It's differently the best web community around! Okay enough with my rambling...  
  
Disclaimer: Ahh I hate this! Witch Hunter Robin does sadly not belong to me.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The harsh light hit Robin's eyes as she opened them only to be met by a beaming ray of sunshine.  
  
'Aww, my head hurts this is really not what I want' she thought closing the curtains by the window.  
  
She looked around the room, as her head continued to throb in pain.  
  
'Why do I feel so sick?" she questioned herself before a starting sight caused her to almost fall out of bed.  
  
Amon was sitting in the chair on the opposite wall. Book in his lap as he had obviously fallen asleep. Then she remembered last night. Leaving to come back here without Amon knowing.  
  
'He must have talked with Nagira though, poor Nagira'  
  
She stared at the still form of the sleeping Amon for a couple minutes. It looked like he had been been asleep for a while. His hair was messy and he was kind of leaning on the arm of chair for support.  
  
'I should probably just leave him be,' she thought wondering what to do in this situation which would probably turn out to be awkward. As she kept thinking though, the pain of her head started to take over to the point beyond logic.  
  
'Now my stomach hurts no to...well there are a couple things I can rule out.; leprosy, I'm pretty sure that consists of limbs falling off, I'm definitely not pregnant unless the aliens attacked me a couple nights ago, and I can probably rule out the common cold. Maybe I have chicken pox, or that sushi was poisoned by nazis...Ahh what I'm I thinking I really must be sick...hmm...nice bed....maybe I should just go back to sleep. At least that will cover up the awkwardness on my end.  
  
Amon awoke feeling very tired, not to mention his back hurt. Then he noticed why his back hurt. He was sleeping in a chair, and as he looked around he found that it was not just any chair but a chair in Robin's room.  
  
'Damn, I must have fell asleep, at least she hasn't woken up yet.' He thought getting up and walking over to her. She had changed her sleeping position and now her face was facing him, and that brought him more concerned then he would have liked. She was very pale. He had not noticed yesterday after Nagira had brought her back. He brought his hand down to her forehead and was shocked to find out that her skin was burning up.  
  
'Maybe I should call Nagira," he thought.  
  
Amon of course could take care of someone with a simple sickness like he had informed his brother yesterday, but it seemed that Robin would be in the need of some medical assistance.  
  
Amon turned away from Robin heading for the phone in the other Room. He picked up the phone hoping that he and his brother could get right to the point and there would be no bickering involved.  
  
Nagira was sitting at his desk, trying to avoid do any kind of work at all. This of course was not going over very well with Hana, but luckily Nagira had turned on his selective hearing and was not listening to her. Her could see he start to say something as the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it" He said with a little too much enthusiasm, silently thanking all gods for the distraction from his moody secretary.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Nagira"  
  
Nagira could tell by the low baritone voice that it was his brooding half- brother.  
  
"What is it, you want to drop Robin off again, cuz if so we going to that new Italian place down ...  
  
And like he always did Amon cut his older brother off. "I think that Robin needs to see a doctor. She has a high fever and is paler than usual." Amon said with a hint of worry in his voice, not a lot but enough so someone like Nagira who sometimes knew Amon better than himself could detect.  
  
"She got worse, well I didn't see that coming. I have a friend down at the hospital in the third district, he's a seed I helped a while back. He'll probably come and see you if I call him. That way you won't have to go out. I'll call you back in a little while, take care of Robin."  
  
And with that Amon hung up the phone not needing to say any sort of goodbye. He simply put the phone back on the hook and walked back towards Robin's room to check on her.  
  
A/N Did you like the 'Robin being delirious' thing, yea that's happened to me way too many times! Srry if there's any spelling errors, let me know and I'll fix em, but im in school so I don't have lots of time to edit. Laters! 


	4. Thinking Isn't Helping

Shell  
  
A/N: Wow I'm happy that I got a bunch of people to review the last chapter! I give you all hugs, except I really not that much of a hugger. I kind of mad right now because my mother just told me last night that I had to go to Pennsylvania for a week, not that I don't like it there. I'm going to visit my cousins, which is okay. But even though they have a computer I might be a little behind on my ff.net reading sighs, but I promise that I will update from there. But yea I really just don't want to be away from my friends and they are really religious, like they go to church and think it's weird that I'm streaking my hair purple! My mom doesn't care if I do it but she says now I have to wait till I get back because they will think I'm crazy! Ohh well you can stop listening to me now, sorry for my mindless rambling.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Witch Hunter Robin Amon and I would happily be in Ireland right about now, my friends going there in a week! I'm so jealous! Her names Deirdre and she's sitting right here so, I'm really done now I promise!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Nagira called back about an half an hour later and Amon quickly got up and went into the living room to pick up the phone so that the harsh ringing would not wake up Robin.  
  
"Amon, I contacted my friend over at the hospital." Nagira said with a huffy voice that made Amon aware that he was smoking.  
  
"hmm" Amon's noise was a signal that he understood and he wanted he to hurry up about it.  
  
"He aid that after his shift I'd bring him over so that he could look at her, but he may need to come back. Or you might have to bring her in to the hospital; he said it depends on what's wrong with her. Some stuff you just can't take care of at home."  
  
"Alright, when are you coming over? Amon asked his voice rushed.  
  
"Well be over in about an hour or two, you never now when that guys gonna get off work, you now."  
  
"Fine, I'll wait" Amon said hanging up the phone. There never really was ever a need for them to say goodbye, as always.  
  
Amon was once again in Robin's room, this time though instead of reading a book he was starring at Robin's small form on the bed. Amon was reminded of just how fragile humans are, they get sick, and die. Robin wasn't going to die though; this was just the flu or something. Something she caught while standing outside at night on that stupid balcony.  
  
He stood up and walked over to her bed. Once again her could not she her face. She had been moving around a lot in her sleep. He didn't know if this was a bad or a good thing. He walked away from her and into the other room and into the small kitchen. Opening the fridge a cold burst of air hit his face as he grabbed a water from the back.  
  
Amon started thinking again. This was bad. He hated it when he started to think about things that did not matter at the time. He should be thinking about how to take care of Robin, he was her watchdog. He had to make sure she survived. But then he could hold back what he was thinking for that much longer.  
  
'What will happen if something is wrong with her? Not even today but some other time. What is she accidentally gets killed or hunted. Then I really would be alone. Despite how much Amon tried to tell him otherwise, Robin was the first person in a long while that he acutely did not mind being around. He even somewhat enjoyed her company when she was not asking him personal things or about Witches. She made a very good companion. What happens if we are no longer together as partners? Will I just go back to being who I was before; maybe I wasn't even that different from now. I little nicer to robin at least.' Amon continued thinking until he thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Amon walked over to it an opened it. He of course was not at all shocked to find Nagira at the door. Next to him though, stood another man. The doctor who was here to see Robin. He was just as tall as the two of them. He did not look like he was Japanese though, possibly from some European descent. He had dirty blond hair and a black trench coat on. To Amon he did not seem like he was going to be annoying, at least they had the same style; black.  
  
"Amon, this is Gibbs, he the doc, I told you about" Nagira said walking into the apartment.  
  
Gibbs bowed politely and Amon moved back into the room so he could follow.  
  
"I don't have a lot of time so," Gibbs started before he was cut off.  
  
"She's in here, but she's sleeping. I haven't seen her awake since yesterday. She moves around though." Amon said back to him in his cold voice as he lead Gibbs in the direction of the room.  
  
Nagira soon followed after helping himself to a beverage from the fridge.  
  
Amon silently paced, as Gibbs was just about finished, he had done all that standard stuff. Taking her temperature, which was a little too high for any of them too like. Then her took her blood pressure and asked Amon a bunch of questions he didn't know.  
  
"Is she allergic to anything." Gibbs asked as he felt pulse on her wrist.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Family illness?"  
  
"Don't know that either" Nagira replied for Amon.  
  
"Well then maybe it's best that we you wait till she wakes up, but I think it would be wise to bring her into the hospital. She doesn't have to flu, or pneumonia."  
  
"Fine." Amon answered flatly, obviously not happy with the suggestion.  
  
"I can make an appointment with me or someone else for tomorrow so you don't have to wait. I understand the situation you are in and you don't want to be in the open to long with her being sick."  
  
Amon nodded as Gibbs got out a piece of paper and handed it to him.  
  
"If she gets any worse though bring her in, ask for Aisling. She will help you out."  
  
"Thanks" Said Nagira as he escorted Gibbs back to the door.  
  
A few minutes later Nagira returned to find Amon still pacing and glancing over at Robin.  
  
"I would not worry to much about it, she'll be fine after they find out what she's got."  
  
"I'm not worried." He stated with his cool demeanor.  
  
"Hmmp" Nagira huffed. Knowing even he too was worried for Robin well- being.  
  
They both were a suddenly drawn away from their thoughts when they heard Robin make a small moaning noise and turn over drawing the blankets over her head.  
  
"Maybe I should stay her in case something happens, you're going to need a lift."  
  
Amon did not argue with his half-brother, his presence was not going to be enjoyable but if something did happen he had to get Robin to the Hospital and that was more important then feuding with his smart-ass brother.  
  
"We are not going to watch the news, no way in hell" Nagira said as he attempted to grab the remote form Amon.  
  
"You wanted me to come out of Robin's room because according to you it's bad for me to worry too much, which I'm not. So we are going to watch what I want."  
  
"Fine, don't yell so loud your gonna wake Robin up."  
  
Amon was silent as Nagira silently huffed. This was going to be a long night, but Amon really was too worried to be getting into stupid fights with Nagira about the television remote.  
  
'I'll survive a night with him, just as long as we don't have to watched dubbed Baywatch.' Amon thought leaning back into the chair.  
  
Okay thought I would end that one on a happy note! I will really update tomorrow! Only one final exam left: the dreaded math! Hope I didn't bomb the science one I took today...Happy Friday Ms. Curtis...Maybe it's not Friday now but I'll be too lazy to say it by then!  
  
Ooh and Special thanks to you guys! I love it when people review! It's really encouraging.  
  
BlackRose321-glad you like it! Sesshomarusgirl123-thanks, final exams really suck! Goth Musician-Yeah this is after the factory, and thanks it's goof to know someone thought it was funny. Dark Mistress Meli-Yes she's sick, but don't worry it's not leprosy. Inuki-Could someone please tell me how I get a beta reader? Parnoid-I like your name! Thanks and once I find out how you can have the job if you still want it.  
  
Laters everyone! 


	5. Nightmare

Shell  
  
A/N: I'm posting two chapters today so I'm gonna leave my ranting for the next chapter but oshiete means "Tell me" in Japanese and is from the ending theme song. Please read and review and don't forget to go read the next chapter! Laters!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Robin was standing in the middle of some room. She was not sure where she was but her head no longer ached nor the rest of her body. The room was dark accept for a lone light hanging from the ceiling. The light swung back and forth, but there was no air to move it.  
  
Robin walked over to the light and bulb. The light was fading and Robin could tell that the bulb had to be replaced soon... of course that was not really the first thing on her mind.  
  
'Where I am?' She thought as she started to move away from the light and examine the rest of the room.  
  
She spotted a door and seeing as how they're where no other ways out, decide that that would probably just be the best course of action. The door handle was cold to the touch as she turned and peered through. Long hallways was all there was, no sign of life anywhere,  
  
'Why is there always so long hallway, next I'll be seeing evil twin girls that don't want to play with me'  
  
Robin choose to go left, but only because everyone always went right. Or, did they always go right because they heard the saying that everyone goes right thinking that everyone else would go left?  
  
"Ahh, all that thinking is starting to make my head hurt again." She said out loud.  
  
It had been a while and the hall that went on forever was showing no sign of letting up, until a light started to shine at the end.  
  
'How come I did not see a light before? Maybe someone's here!'  
  
Robin started running and continued until she was out of breath. The light was getting closer and closer. At last Robin could see a window, 'but what good was that?'  
  
She started to look out the window, trees were forming outside and she could have sworn that she had seen a mossy green colored lake...  
  
But as Robin got close enough to the window to touch the glass she heard a scream that could have taken her ears off. It sounded like a banshee and she quickly covered her ears. Robin held onto the sides of her face for a good ten minutes before she screaming subsided.  
  
She kept looking down the hallway she had just come from but no one was there.  
  
'Maybe I should go into a room?'  
  
This was turning into more of a horror movie then she would he liked. Even though she had grown up in a convent she had seen her share and she did not like where this was going.  
  
'There are certain rules of movies that you should always follow. Rule one; don't go in the direction of the scream. Rule two; never go in any basements or attics. But I guess rule three applies, the virgin is usually the last to die if she is killed. '  
  
Robin looked around as she had her hand on the doorknob.  
  
'But I guess my odds aren't good since there is no one else around. Damn where are all the blonde girls when you need them?'(No offense to any blondes, but you guys do always seen to go first.)  
  
'Whoa, I think I'm going crazy again. I hope reserve me a seat in the nut house, too much white if you ask me.'  
  
"If she does not wake up in an hour then we will do it for her, but we don't have to go till then so leave her alone. You crowding her every two seconds isn't helping any." Nagira told Amon as the dark hunter starred at the blanket of sheets Robin was under.  
  
Nagira was sitting back in his chair but he could she Amon in the hallway watching over her.  
  
"Who said I was going to wake her up." Amon replied.  
  
"You look like your ready to dump freezing water on her just to get a reaction."  
  
"She has been asleep for almost a two days."  
  
"Gibbs said that was normal."  
  
"Yea well, Gibbs doesn't seem very normal himself" Amon said sitting down in the chair next to Nagira's.  
  
"You got a problem with that?"  
  
"I did not say I had a problem I was just observing." Amon said as he picked up his glass of water and took a sip.  
  
"Smart-ass" Nagira replied throwing it his brothers way.  
  
"It's better to be a smart-ass then a dumb-ass" Amon lectured back.  
  
Amon had been a little more sarcastic and more unlivable as of late, but right not Nagira put up with it knowing things would go back to normal once Robin was alright. Things were getting annoying though, it had only been two days but it was starting to seem like Robin has been sick for a lot longer.  
  
The next room was completely different from the first one. This room was bright and the light shown brightly through, again another window.  
  
"This light would have been nice before but now it's just annoying." Robin said out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry that you are displeased." Came a voice from behind her. She spun around, as the room suddenly became darker.  
  
"What, who are you?" Robin asked to the voice among the shadows.  
  
"You know who I am now give me what we both came here for."  
  
"What did we come here for, huh?" Robin questioned the man once again still seriously confused.  
  
"Don't play games with me. The only way I am letting them go is if you give me the necklace, so hand it over." The voice said in and aggravated voice as he came out of the shadows.  
  
"You...want my necklace."  
  
"What do you do hit your head o n the way over here? I have no desire to hurt the Eve of Witches, but if you do not cooperate then your love and that annoying girl aren't going to be around much longer."  
  
"My love" She restated. She understood right away whom the annoying girl was putting that together with the scream. Poor Doujima, but who....  
  
"Amon may be quick and smart but that seed has nothing on me. Won't even use his craft. Probably could have fixed this whole mess if he did."  
  
"Where are they?" Robin yelled. "What did you do them?"  
  
"There'll be fine as long as you cooperate"  
  
"Where are they? Oshiete!"  
  
"Give me the jewel"  
  
"He said pointing to her necklace."  
  
Robin was hesitant to take it off, but Amon and Doujima were too important. She handed it to him before stepping back and once again asking where they were.  
  
"As you wish I shall take you to them, but than I'm afraid I must depart. I have other things I must do know"  
  
And after he said these words the room changed.  
  
'Ohh, great!' Robin thought. 'Basement'  
  
She realized that she was in the basement from the unpleasant stench and the sub-ground feeling.  
  
The man that demanded her necklace was no longer there, but gone.  
  
She looked around more until she on the opposite wall saw one door. She walked towards it hoping she would find her companions were safe and sound on the other side.  
  
But when she opened the door, what she saw was nothing like what she had hoped. Doujima was crying against the wall but looked up to see Robin enter.  
  
"I'm sorry Robin," she blabbered "I just couldn't do anything."  
  
And that was when Robin saw what Doujima was so sorry about. Amon. He was on the other side of the room plastered with blood. He was obviously dead.  
  
"I'm sorry little bird but he was just too much of a risk to spare." The voice from before said, but she could tell that he was not here.  
  
Robin stared at Amon's lifeless body not knowing what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of. Scream.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAH! A cliffe no don't hate me, don't worry! Just go read the next chapter, it made more sense to separate them. 


	6. Embracing Reassurance

Shell  
  
A/N: Hope that you enjoyed the last chapter, oh no what will happen? Thanks some more for the wonderful reviews, if I was not as dark as I am I would feel warm and fuzzy inside! But enough of the mushy stuff, we can save that for Amon and Robin ( Well this is my last day of school, so my updates from now on might be every couple of days rather then everyday. I'm sorry but alas I have no Internet at home! Isn't that one of the saddest things you have ever heard? But I have finally convinced my mom to let me get it, but that won't be till around September. But I promise I will find ways to update...this will probably mean mooching off my friends and cousins computer. I know you probably hate reading about my life but I'm a little happier that I'm going to go to PA, cuz my mom is bribing my with a portable DVD player! I just need to clean up some stuff in my basement. I'm so happy! Okay enough with me...I'm usually not this self-centered...  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Amon heard Robin's scream coming from the bedroom and he immediately got up and raced to her room. Nagira followed behind him as they both entered her room to find her tossing and turning on the bed.  
  
Amon went to her and grabbed her shoulders to shake her awake, and after a minute of trying to wake her up he finally saw her eyes flutter open.  
  
Robin felt the strong arms grip her shoulders. He was trying to shake her awake.  
  
'Does that mean that I was sleeping, that it was a dream? No it was a nightmare.' She could not shake the thought of Amon lying cold and dead on the floor.  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw him. There he was trying to wake her up. His eyes starring down at her filled with worry and fear. Robin could not contain herself. Her emotions took over as she embraced Amon hoping that the contact would quench her fear also and maybe his.  
  
Nagira watched the scene before him. He saw the fear in her eyes, and although he and Robin were close he thought that Amon would be better off handling this and telling him later. He quietly exited the room as if he had never been in there in the first place.  
  
Robin continued her strong hold on Amon and was surprised when she felt him encircle her body and hug her back.  
  
"I thought that you were dead." She whimpered into his neck, "he said you were too much of a risk. You were dead and..."  
  
Amon hushed her but in a softer voice then he usually spoke with.  
  
"I'm not dead. You were just having a dream, and it was probably vivid because of your fever." He said.  
  
They were still embracing as Robin felt the pounding feeling coming back to her head.  
  
"Aww." She said as the feeling she wished she didn't remember came back as strong as ever.  
  
Amon slowly let go so it would not seem like he was offended by the embrace, because in his mind that had been the farthest thing from it.  
  
"Lay back down, we are going to bring you to the hospital in about thirty minutes." He told her as he gently pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"We?" Robin questioned.  
  
"Nagira is here." Amon answered simply.  
  
Then Robin remembered again, the events of the last couple of days.  
  
"Ohh, Amon I'm sorry. I did not mean to get sick. Then we would not have had to come here without telling you. But I guess it was wrong for me to go out in the first place."  
  
"Don't worry about that now, it is not the most important thing going on right now." He responded.  
  
"So we are going to the Hospital?" Robin said quietly after Amon had stood up from of the bed.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But we can't go! You could get hurt and I don't even know where Doujima is!"  
  
"Robin stop!" Amon said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
After she stopped talking Amon removed his hand.  
  
'What is wrong with me, why I'am being affectionate. Maybe I'm getting sick?" Amon thought thinking of what to say.  
  
"It was just a dream like I said, there is nothing to worry about."  
  
"But it was so real and everything that happened, I could not have possibly made that up."  
  
"You tend to have a rather vivid imagination, Robin" Amon commented and then after he thought about it, regretted saying it.  
  
Robin looked a little hurt but she brushed it off. She felt too sick right now to think about complex people like Amon.  
  
'Okay new plan,' she thought.  
  
"Amon I feel a lot better now, I don't think we need to go to the hospital. I really feel fine." She said trying her best to disguise her pain.  
  
"We should go anyways, just to make sure." He said. He caught onto her game plan before she even thought of it.  
  
Robin lowered he head. She had lost.  
  
"Is everything alight?" Asked a voice coming from the doorway. There was Nagira, after a couple minutes of sitting in wonder he could not help himself anymore and had come to check on them.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine now Nagira, but we are still going to the hospital." Robin answered the last part with a look of disappointment.  
  
Nagira shot Amon a look asking what was wrong, and in return Amon shot a look back saying he would explain in a minute. Nagira looked at his watch observing what time it was.  
  
"Well then, we should leave you to get dressed." Nagira replied dragging Amon along with him to the living room.  
  
Robin understood Nagira's suggestion after she looked down and realized she was just wearing her black tee shirt.  
  
'Well I guess I can't go to the hospital like this.' Robin thought. ' Or maybe I can and Amon will be surprised and he won't make me. No he would just drag me anyways. Ohh my head hurts.'  
  
"What was that all about? Nagira questioned when they were in the safety of the living room.  
  
"Robin had a dream, where I died. Now she is worried about leaving." Amon replied sitting down in the comfy chair that he had spent the greater part of the last two days in.  
  
"Probably just from the fever" Nagira said.  
  
"Hmmp" Amon grumbled. Nagira looked over to his brother knowing this was his response to what he had just said.  
  
"Well then when Robin is ready we'll go."  
  
Amon got up and grabbed his and Robin's coats as he and Nagira patiently waited for Robin to emerge so they could then begin the not so fun trip to the hospital.  
  
A/N: WOW! I've never written that much fanfic at once. I wrote this chapter and the last one at the same time. But I thought I would give you two since I might not be able to update for a couple days. Thanks for reading please review! It makes me happy! Now if you will excuse me I'm off to the Witch Shop to get some stuff. Laters hope you like the RobinXAmon fluff, also I hope they were not out of character too much. Let me know. Ohh and before I forget if any of you have any ideas let me know, I will be happy to use them if they follow my plot. Okay I'm going to stop talking now, please someone shut me up! Hexes  
  
Thanks to: ( DeirdreRulerofAll-This girl and Samieko below are my best friends in real life that doesn't involve the computer thanks guys! Please don't kill me when we go out ooo... in about 30 minutes... I have to finish this story. Sesshomarusgirl123-thank you so much You're really great! The Teen Witch0043- Hi thanks for the review! Do you write? I think I've heard you around in the WHR category before?  
  
Okay I'm really going now, I just forgot about the reviews last time I tired to cut myself off. WoW I have a problem but admitting it is the first step to recovery. I need to go to Fanfictioners Anonymous! 


	7. Hospital Visit

Shell  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to update but I've already told you my sad story involving no internet so here It goes...I don't really have much to say today but maybe my mind will change when I finish with this chapter. Ohh, wait never mind I do have something to say. Big thanks to Paranoid! I love having a beta-reader. It's like having an English teacher except Paranoid's a lot nicer, and funny too. Okay on with the revised chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate the fact that I always have to say this but I do not own Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Robin had emerged from her bedroom about ten minutes after Amon had left. Amon figured she would though; it was her way of delaying the inevitable. They had even managed to make it to the car before there had been any talk of how dangerous this was. Of course that argument had erupted from Robin, who was the only one in favor of not going to the hospital. But somehow it had taken a couple of turns and landed into a new place.  
  
"I have been thinking about the fact that they will ask us to sign papers ."  
  
"That's why Gibbs told us to ask for either him or this Aisling girl. They are both witch sympathizers because Gibbs and Aisling are probably witches themselves. They help witches so they do not have to put their name on things. That way they won't be found by SOLOMON." Nagira lectured Amon from the passenger seat.  
  
"And how are you so sure of this?" Amon asked, a little annoyed at his brother's 'mightier then thou' attitude.  
  
"Because I have been helping witches just about as long as you have been hunting them." Nagira replied smugly and turned around to look at Robin in the backseat.  
  
"How are you doing? Does your head still hurt?" Asked Nagira.  
  
Robin just nodded unnecessary because she was becoming tired again, because she was concentrating so hard on trying to follow the brothers conversation. 'Wait brothers, when did that come in?' Robin thought. 'Did they mean the 'friend' kind of brothers or the real kind?'  
  
"You are brothers, Amon?" Robin questioned him from the back seat.  
  
Amon kept his gaze on the road and did not divert his eyes as he responded.  
  
"Unfortunately" was all he said. But Robin continued to push. This was not just something that she was going to let go because of his cold demeanor.  
  
"But you told me you had no family, how come...?" she started to question again as she was cut off by Nagira.  
  
"He wishes we weren't, kind of hard to tell right?" Nagira said jokingly and then laughed. "Anyway, we are only half-brothers so I guess that makes it a little better for him."  
  
"So you have the same..." Robin started once again.  
  
"Father" answered Amon still in his gloomy place.  
  
"Yeah, we..."  
  
"There is no need to divulge into this any further."  
  
"Fine, I don't really care; continue on with your loner way of life." Nagira stated as the conversation came to a rather abrupt stop.  
  
Nagira decided to take on Amon's new hobby and stare out at the street ahead of them. To be truthful Nagira did care about his brothers well being. He definitely did not want to see his brother alone the rest of his life. Nagira had been planning on a solution for that problem too, but with Robin now being sick it had to take the backseat for a while.  
  
The hospital had that sterilized smell that made Robin want to barf. She already had felt like her brain was going to ooze out of her ears before they had come in and now it was ten times worse.  
  
"Come on, the front desk is over here." Amon pointed towards it and Robin and Nagira followed.  
  
"Hello, what can I do for you?" A polite woman in her thirties said to them from behind the counter. Nagira stepped up in front of Amon and responded to the woman.  
  
"Hi we are looking for either Dr. Gibbs or Dr. Aisling." Nagira responded kindly to the woman.  
  
"Ahh, yes Dr. Gibbs said he had to go out on an emergency but Dr. Aisling is waiting to see someone. I presume that someone must be you. She is right down there in room 201."  
  
"Thank-you."Amon replied heading down the hall with Robin in tow. She did not have much choice for Amon was leading her with him holding onto her arm. Amon had an annoyed look on his face as he was looking at the numbers on the doors.  
  
"Ahh yeah thanks." Nagira said and followed after the two. Amon was obviously already getting sick of this place.  
  
Amon entered the room first and eyed it before the other two entered. He noticed that the someone in between the door and the wall.  
  
"Hello," came a voice from behind the door.  
  
Amon eyed her suspiciously, wondering what she was doing.  
  
"I was just hanging this blood donor poster."  
  
Amon returned his questioning face to his normal cold one as Nagira stepped ahead of them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nagira" Nagira introduced himself.  
  
"Yes Nagira. I was told you would be coming. This must be Robin."  
  
Robin just nodded, feeling even more badly.  
  
"Can you determine what is wrong with her?" Amon asked, wanting to skip the pleasantries and get to the point.  
  
"Yes if you will please excuse Robin and me, I will come get you when we are done." Aisling said and Nagira started out the door.  
  
"I would like to stay here, if you don't mind." Amon said looking at Robin. Robin just lowered her head, she really did not care about anything right now.  
  
"Usually, you would wait outside." Aisling pushed.  
  
"I'm sure an exception can be made." Amon continued and sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
'Amon, you stubborn ass.' Nagira thought as he left the room and walked down to find the nearest coffee machine. 'If I can't find it I can always just ask some cute nurse' He mentally smiled.  
  
Robin senses had perked back up when she saw the size of the needle that Aisling wanted to draw blood with. "I really do not think that it is necessary to draw blood." Robin started as Aisling got ready wrap her arm in plastic tubing.  
  
"No we can tell a lot from your blood" Aisling assured.  
  
"Well, um.... you know what? If I accidentally loose some blood I'll send it to you. But the needle thing will not be necessary." Robin stammered trying to get up from the table she was sitting on.  
  
Amon got up and pushed Robin back down.  
  
"Robin let her take the blood and then we can go home." Amon said sternly.  
  
"She's probably just delirious." Aisling said.  
  
"I'm not. I just really don't like needles, especially ones that big so....Ahhhhhh" Robin screamed as Aisling caught her by surprise and stuck in the needle before Robin had a chance to protest.  
  
Suddenly a fire erupted in the trashcan of the room, Amon quickly put out the flame with a nearby towel, and then looked at Robin with an glare.  
  
Aisling had continued to draw the blood the whole time not thinking much of the fire.  
  
"Robin what was that all about?" Amon yelled.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it perfectly natural. Well you can go now. I will can you later Mr. Amon. Hope we can find out what's wrong with you Robin. Have a good day." Aisling said to them before leaving.  
  
Amon just starred at Robin as she hung her head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorr..."  
  
"It's fine, lets go"  
  
"But" Robin started.  
  
"We better leave now before Nagira gets us into trouble for hitting on some nurse." Amon said his cold face warming a little.  
  
Robin's ego suddenly felt a little better at Amon's new tone as they both started to walk out the door in search of Nagira.  
  
A/N: Did I mention in my story yet that they were brothers? I forget ohh well I'll try to update soon Laters 


	8. Something Left Behind

Shell  
  
A/N: Hi, sorry for the delayed update. I'm doing the revise thing again after I get it beta'd. It's fourth of July weekend so I'm kind of busy with my cousins. The younger one can be annoying. Okay I don't really have that much to say right now...maybe at the end. Who know's?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, If I did the show would go on forever and ever and ever...and Amon would be mine! Ashley you can have Michael. Just think...if he's that hot with the mullet!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
And as Amon had predicted, Nagira had been playing naughty with one of the nurses. Amon dragged him out before he even had a chance to say goodbye.  
  
"You know you could have been a little nicer in there!" Nagira yelled to Amon as the got into the car.  
  
"We were not there so you could talk to nurses, Nagira." Amon scolded.  
  
"You take all the fun out of everything." Nagira nagged back.  
  
"Could you guys not fight, I have a headache." Came a little voice from the back seat.  
  
Robin was leaning against the window starring out at the road. It was just making her more dizzy, but she had no strength to move her head.  
  
"Ohh, sorry Robin. I guess they didn't find out what's wrong with you yet." Nagira observed.  
  
"No, they will call us." Amon said turning out of the hospital parking lot.  
  
"Is that what Aisling said?" Asked Nagira.  
  
"Yes" Robin replied in a meekly.  
  
"You look worse, kiddo." Nagira said looking back to her. "You could blend right in with the snow. The weather said that there's a chance we might get some tomorrow."  
  
"I hope not." Said Amon.  
  
"Me too. I feel bad again. I think going out made me worse." Robin told the brothers.  
  
"You will just have to stay in bed till they find out what's making you look like Casper." Nagira told her.  
  
"Yeah." Was all Robin said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
After a little while of silence, Nagira picked up the conversation with his brother again.  
  
"Can you handle her without me tonight? Hana is really bugging me to get some work done." Nagira asked.  
  
"We'll be fine" Amon said still starring at the road in front of him.  
  
"So what are you two gonna do after she gets better? I mean your still hiding from SOLOMON, that hasn't changed just because she got sick."  
  
"If your asking If we will stay in Japan or not, I am not sure." Amon told him.  
  
"Were would you go?" Nagira.  
  
"Robin has said she would like to go back to the convent in Italy, but I'm not sure." Amon said, now actually turning his head around for a second and looking back at the sleeping witch.  
  
"Why you worried she'll run of with some preacher?" Nagira said joking with his little brother.  
  
"Would you take you mind out of the gutter for once? It would be too dangerous to go back there right now. SOLOMON is probably combing Italy looking for us."  
  
"True, but I still think your worried about preacher man" Nagira said getting a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.  
  
"There is no preacher man, you are just childish." Amon said driving up to the law office.  
  
"Yeah but, you have to admit she is pretty hot huh?" Nagira said opening his door.  
  
"All you do is cause trouble. Don't start making any more problems for me. We both have enough." Amon said not even bothering to give Nagira a glance.  
  
"Who said that I was making problems? I was simply observing." Nagira replied with a toothy grin. "See you around, I'll call tomorrow."  
  
"Fine" Amon said driving off before Nagira could say anything else.  
  
It was about fifteen minutes after Amon had dropped Nagira off when he had arrived at their apartment. He took a glance to the back seat and realized that Robin was still sleeping. He got out of his seat and opened Robin's door. Amon reached down and after moving around a little picked Robin up.  
  
He had managed to get to the elevator before Robin woke up.  
  
"Amon, where are we? Things look blurry." Robin asked.  
  
"We are in the elevator. Go back to sleep." Amon said pressing the button and waiting for the machine to bring them to their floor.  
  
Robin snuggled up against Amon's arm and shoulder and then started to feel around her chest.  
  
The elevator door opened and Amon started walking to their door when he realized that Robin was fumbling with something.  
  
"Robin stop, what's wrong." Amon asked.  
  
"My necklace Amon, I left it at the hospital when I took it off. Amon I need it." Robin pleaded with him as they entered the apartment.  
  
Amon walked in, and went straight to Robin's room and put her onto the bed.  
  
"You just get some rest and I'll get it tomorrow when Nagira can watch you." Amon said as she tried to get up. He gently pushed her back down on the bed.  
  
"Amon, No!" Robin said with as much power as she could. "I need it, you have to go get it."  
  
"No, we will get it tomorrow." Amon told her.  
  
"Amon, please." Robin begged.  
  
And that did it. Amon could not refuse her. The way she had said his name...  
  
"I'll call Nagira and ask him to come." Amon said giving in.  
  
"Thank you" Robin told him lying down.  
  
"Hana is not going to be happy, but I am." Nagira replied, glad to get and excuse keeping him from working.  
  
"What! Nagira where are you going" Hana said in an angry tone.  
  
"I have to go to Robin. It's an emergency." Nagira said.  
  
"Yeah right. You just want to go see your lover." Hana said with an annoyed look.  
  
"Yeah, right Hana!" Nagira said sarcastically. He could hear Amon still on the phone and he did not sound amused by his comment.  
  
"I'm coming, hold on Amon." Nagira said hanging up.  
  
"Bye, Hana" Nagira yelled back to her as he walked out of the building.  
  
Nagira arrived about fifteen minutes later and Amon took one last glance at Robin before he left.  
  
"So it's just you and me again kid." Nagira said to Robin while sitting in the chair in her room.  
  
"Yeah" Robin said back. She had not gone back to sleep. She was to worried about her precious gem.  
  
'I hope nothing happens to Amon.' She was still worried about her dream. 'Maybe the necklace isn't worth it, Amon is more important, but... No, he will be fine. I will just keep telling myself that.' Robin thought.  
  
She sat there for a while contemplating her dream before sleep finally over took her.  
  
A/N: Okay not to eventful but I'm setting up the next chapter. There are probably some mistakes but I'll get them fixed later. Okay enough for now, my sense of humor is stuck in Massachusetts. Laters! Hexes 


End file.
